Painful Experience
by Nothing's-Wrong-With-Dreaming
Summary: Finn and Rachel are 21 and expecting their first child but then an accident could threaten their future. Klaine and Finchel!
1. Just The Beginning

**Chapter 1 **

Rachel and I were in my blue truck driving down the highway. We were going to see Kurt. He had just bought a house on the other side of Ohio and as we were back in Ohio for a while we had decided to go see him. We had come to visit my mom and step-dad before the baby came as Rachel wouldn't be up to traveling so far, in a couple of months. Rach was six months pregnant now and my mom was ecstatic. She was trying to persuade us to move back to Ohio so that she could see her grandchild more when he or she was born but Rach and I were pretty settled in New York. Kurt really wanted to see Rach before the baby was born and we hadn't seen his new house yet. Rachel was talking about baby names and I was listening as best I could but I was also trying to concentrate on the road.

Rach had just turned twenty-one and I had turned twenty-one a couple of months back. My mom had been pretty worried at first, she reckoned that we weren't ready to have a baby and that we were too young. We had come to visit her and changed her mind quickly, then she was very excited about getting a grandchild. Kurt had been very supportive as he and Rachel were great friends and him and I had got on a lot better since we became step-brothers.

"What about Samantha?" Rach asked me. She was looking through a book of baby names.

"Look, Rach. We have another three months to decide on a name and we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl." I said, keeping my eyes on the road.

"I know Finn but what if it comes early." She said rubbing her baby bump. "We have to be organized just in case. Oh, and we have to order that crib when we get home." Rachel said. I sighed to myself. I did worry sometimes that I wouldn't have enough money to provide my family. Even though Rachel and I both had jobs the money was sometimes a little tight.

We had been driving for about an hour now and it had started to rain about half an hour ago. What happened next was a blur. I just remember the car span and I tried to brake but the brakes weren't working. I heard Rachel scream then a loud crash and then everything went black.


	2. Help Is On It's Way

**Chapter 2**

The next thing I felt was pain, shooting through my body. I managed to open my eyes for a moment. My entire body ached. I was still strapped into the car seat and my jeans and shirt were stained with blood. I saw Rachel next to me. Her head was bleeding and she was unconscious.

"Rach!" I yelled. "Rach, baby wake up." I felt something cool and wet drip down my face I tried to raise my hand but it hurt. I tried to adjust myself in my seat to get closer to Rachel but I couldn't move. I yelled out in pain. I looked around at the truck. It was crushed in at every angle, I was trapped in the car, the metal was crushing my legs. I windscreen was shattered and the roof lower than before. I thanked god that the car wasn't upside down. I was tired, so tired. I didn't have the energy to stay awake anymore and I slipped into unconsciousness.

Someone called my name, at first I thought it was Rachel then I realized that I didn't know the voice.

"Finn," The voice said. "Can you hear me?" I tried with all my mite to open my eyes but I couldn't.

"How do you know my name?" I mumbled weakly. I could hear the pain in my voice.

"Your driving license." The Paramedic answered.

"Right, Finn we're gonna get you out of here okay?" The voice said, I could tell that she wasn't really asking a question. Then I remembered Rach sitting next to me.

"Get Rach out first." I managed to say. "Help her... and the baby." I said with urgency.

"It's okay Finn, she's already at the hospital." The voice said calmly. I managed to open my eyes. There was a woman talking to me through the smashed window, it took me a minute to realize that she was a Paramedic. She was not much older than me, maybe thirty.  
"Is she okay?" I asked the woman.

"Finn, shes seriously ill and so are you." She said. "We're gonna take you to the Hospital, okay?" I managed to nod slightly. I felt sick. Rach was seriously ill, maybe even critically. I needed to see her, make sure she was okay. If anything happened to her or the baby I'd never forgive myself. The Paramedics and the fire brigade got me out of the car and carried me into the ambulance I didn't care if I lived or died, I just prayed that Rach and the baby were okay. The Paramedics had me strapped onto a stretcher but every part of my body hurt, my legs were bleeding from where the metal had dug into them and my chest and head throbbed. I realized that there was blood coming from my head and down my face. My chest was bleeding and there was a huge pool of blood around me and on the floor of the ambulance. The pain was too overwhelming and I slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Lifes in Danger

**A/N- Hey Guys so this is the longly waited chapter 3. Sorry it took so long but I wasn't sure that it was ok. Hopefully it is though!**

**So here it is guys!**

**BTW- weired thing, this is from Carole Hudson's POV (Finn's mom,) and it might be a bit crap but hopefully it's ok!**

**PLZ REVIEW!  
**

**Chapter 3**

**Carole Hudson's POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when Burt came in.

"Hi honey." He said.

"Hey." I said giving him a quick kiss. He hung his jacket up on the hook on the back of the door and came and sat next to me.

"Has Finn rung you yet?" Burt asked. "He said he'd ring you when they got there, didn't he?"

"Yeah but he hasn't yet, there's probably traffic. There usually is on a Sunday." I said. Burt nodded.

"Rachel looked well." He commentated.

"Yeah." I said. "They're so excited." I said. I didn't say anything but I was probably just as excited as they were, if not more so.

"Kurt texted me earlier, he said that they better get their asses down there soon or he'd disown them as family." I said laughing. Burt chuckled. We sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you reckon their really ready to have a kid?" Burt asked. "I mean their still young."

"I did think that at first but they seem so prepared and excited that it's hard to think of them not being ready." Burt nodded. Just then the phone rang. Burt stood up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Burt asked. I could hear murmuring from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah she's right here, hang on." Burt said as he walked over to me.

"Who is it?" I mouthed at him. Burt shrugged in response as he handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hello, is this Carole Hudson?" The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Yeah." I replied. "Who is this?"

"This is Louisa, I work at the hospital and I have been asked to ring you to inform you of some important information." The voice on the end of the phone said. My stomach dropped and my heart stopped when she said the word hospital.

"Oh my god, what's happened?" I asked, worry clear in my voice.

"It's your son Mrs. Hudson. He's been in a car crash." The voice said calmly. I think my heart must have stopped beating.  
"Oh my god is he okay? Is Rachel okay? What about the baby?" I asked really fast, hysteria in my voice.

"The doctor's say that you should probably come to the hospital as soon as possible and they will explain the situation then."

"Okay." I said grabbing my coat. "Thank You." I could hear the panic in my voice. I hung up and put the phone on the kitchen counter. Burt came into the room looking confused.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"It's Finn and Rachel, they're in the hospital, they were in a car crash."

"Oh my god."Burt said grabbing his keys. We ran towards the car and jumped in. I started the car and began to drive towards the hospital.

"I'm gonna ring Kurt." Burt said picking up his cell. He held the phone to his ear for a minute before talking.

"Hi Kurt, it's me." He said into the phone. He waited for a moment while Kurt replied. I kept my eyes on the road as I tried to think of anything but what might happen to Finn and Rachel. I decided to listen to Burt's conversation with Kurt instead.

"Not great." Burt replied. "Finn and Rachel have been in a car crash, they're in hospital. We're on our way now." He paused while Kurt spoke.

"Okay," He said. "We'll see you there." Burt shut his cell phone and looked at me.  
"Kurt's gonna come to the hospital, he'll be there in about an hour and a half." Burt informed me. I nodded in response as tears began to roll down my face.

"He's gonna be okay Carole." Burt reassured me, he rubbed my knee in reassurance. "They both will, and the baby." I nodded but I didn't really believe him. Finn had always been a strong lad and Rachel was always happy, surely nothing bad could happen to such good people. But I knew better than that, bad things do happen to good people, I had proof of that. Finn's dad had been proof of that, Chris had died just after Finn was born and he'd never done anything bad in his life, he was a truly good person. So why did he die? I'd been asking myself that question for years. I still did but I was happy again now, with my family. Half of them could not be taken away!

* * *

We arrived at the hospital after ten minutes and I ran into the hospital and up to the reception desk.

"Excuse me." I said panic in my voice. "Do you know if a Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry are here?" I asked.

"I'll just check." The receptionist said calmly. Burt rubbed my back in reassurance. "May I ask how you are related to them?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm Finn's mom and Rachel is his girlfriend." I said fidgeting.

"Okay." The receptionist said. "Do you have any ID on you?" She asked.

"Yeah," I answered quickly as I got my drivers license out of my pocket. She looked at it for a moment and nodded.

"Okay, well if you'd like to take a seat in the waiting area. Their doctor will be out in a minute." She said. We went over to the waiting area and sat on the uncomfortable chairs and I began to sob into Burt's shoulder.

A man wearing a stethoscope went up to the receptionist and talked to her for a moment. She pointed in our direction and the man walked towards us.

"Are you the parents of Finn Hudson?" He asked us.

"Well I am," I said urgently, lifting my head. "This is his step-dad. Is he okay?"

"The collision has left him with some very serious injures and he's lost a lot of blood so we've had to put him into a medically induced coma. There may be some permanent damage, especially to his spine and skull... We think that you should start to prepare yourselves for the worst." The doctor said seriously. My heart stopped and tears began to role down my cheeks again.  
"Is their still hope though?" I asked, sobbing.

"Yes," The doctor said. "He could still pull through." I managed to smile slightly at his words.

"What about Rachel and the baby?" I asked.

"We are going to have to preform an emergency Cesarian and get the baby out as quickly as possible.."

"You can't!" I interrupted, almost yelling. "She's only six months pregnant, you'll kill the baby!"

"Mrs. Hudson, if we don't get the baby out soon Rachel may die. It would be a lot more dangerous for the babies health too." The doctor said.  
"Well apart from that is she okay?" I asked.

"She is unconscious and she has some serious head trauma. She may also have some internal bleeding which could cause some complications but we're not sure quite yet."

"May we see them?" I asked the doctor.

"Of course," The doctor replied smiling. "Finn is in room 254 and Rachel is in room 255. They are both unconscious and their physical appearance may shock you some what." Burt and I got up and followed the doctor towards room 254 to see Finn first. The doctor left us outside the door and we stood their for a moment. I tried to calm myself. I held Burt's hand as we entered the room where my unconscious son lay.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this guys!**

** Please Review and can I have some ideas for the next chapter, including POV and storyline plot ideas!**

**Thanks!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**

**Kate xx  
**


	4. Tomorrow Could be a Brighter Day

**Hey guys! Hope u enjoy this, I personally don't think that it is that great but my friend (checker) liked it so here it is.**

**Sorry if u don't like it. :-(**

**Ideas 4 next ch. are much needed! THANKS!**

**Oh and soz it took so long to upload but I couldn't get into it!**

**Luv u guys!  
**

**Ch. 4**

**Kurt's POV**

I sat in my car speeding down the highway towards Lima. Blaine sat next to me, driving. I sat with my hands in my lap, they were still shaking, they had been since Dad had told me the news. Blaine kept looking at me anxiously, he was worried about me. This whole situation was way too familiar, my mom had died in a car crash, my brother and (almost) sister were not going the same way.

"They're gonna be okay, Kurt." Blaine reassured me. I looked down and shook my head slightly.

"No-one can know that for sure." I muttered in response. Tears began to fall down my face as I began to think about the possibility of never seeing Finn and Rachel again.

"And they were so looking forward to having the baby." I sobbed. Blaine grabbed my hand and held it in his.

"And no-ones saying that they won't be able to." Blaine said confidently. I looked up at him and he smiled at me for a moment but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Over the years Blaine had gotten to know Finn and Rachel very well and he had become great friends with them, this was hard for him too.

"How long till we get there?" I asked Blaine. I shut my eyes and let my head fall back.

"About half an hour." Blaine replied. "Maybe you should try and get some sleep before we arrive, I don't imagine you'll be sleeping tonight." I nodded in response. After a couple of minutes I managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Finn, Rachel, Carole, my dad, Blaine and I were sitting in a park somewhere. We were all sitting on a blanket. Rachel sat in between Finn's legs with her back resting on his chest and she was holding a small blanket-wrapped bundle in her arms. I was sitting next to Blaine and his arm was around my shoulders. Carole and dad we passing out food from a basket that was in the middle of the blanket. We were all laughing and joking. Finn grinned to himself as Rachel handed him the baby.

"Hello." Finn cooed to the baby. He cradled it in his arms and continued to talk to it. I smiled to myself and turned towards Blaine. Blaine grinned at me and kissed me lightly.

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine said. "We're here, C'mon." I suddenly realized what he meant. Still half asleep, as I got out the car and ran towards the hospital entrance. Blaine locked the car and ran after me. Once inside we went over to the reception desk but before we got there I spotted Carole and my dad sitting in the waiting area across the room, Carole was crying into my dad's shoulder. I ran over to them.

"Kurt, Blaine!" Carole exclaimed when jumping up and pulling us into a tight embrace. I hugged her back.

"How are they? Are they okay?" I asked urgently, pulling away from the hug. Carole shook her head and wiped the tears from her face.

"Finn's having some tests done and Rachel's in surgery." Carole said. "She's having a Cesarian."

"What?" I asked horrified. "They can't do that. They'll kill the baby, she's only six months." Carole looked at me, she wasn't crying anymore but her eyes were still red from before.

"The doctors said that there's a much better chance of Rachel and the baby surviving if they perform the operation. They're going to put the baby in intensive care as soon as it's born." Carole said with panic in her voice.

"Can we see them?" I asked.

"We can't see Rachel until after the surgery and the doctor's said that they'll come and get us when we can see Finn." Carole said sitting back in her seat. I sat in the seat next to her and Blaine sat next to me.

"Have you been to see them?" I asked Carole, taking her hand. Carole nodded in response.

"They wouldn't let us see Rachel but we've seen Finn." Carole said as she started to cry again. "He just looks so helpless." I pulled her into a hug and I rubbed her back in reassurance. Carole pulled away from the hug and wiped her eyes.

We sat in silence for a while, just waiting for some news. I gripping onto Blaine's hand like there was no tomorrow. After about an hour of sitting a doctor came over to us.

" Mr and Mrs. Hummel, I have some news. Rachel is now out of surgery now and the baby has been successfully delivered. Rachel is back in her room now and the baby is intensive care." Relief swept over me as he told us this.

"So are they okay?" Carole asked anxiously.

"Well the baby is obviously a lot smaller than it should be and any infection could potentially be life-threatening as her immune system is not fully functional, but after a couple of months she should be ready to go home as long as no further complications occur. Rachel seems to be doing fine after the surgery however she does have some major injuries from the accident some of which my cause dangerous complications so we will be keeping a very close eye on her and we will inform you when we can tell you some more. My colleague is going to do some tests on Rachel as soon as possible." The doctor said. Carole smiled slightly. This was at least better than no improvement at all, however Rach and the baby weren't out of the woods yet.

"What about Finn, is there any news about him?" Carole asked. The doctor nodded.

"We are going to need to do a blood transfusion as he lost a huge amount of blood, we have kept him comatose for the time being as we fear that he may have some brain swelling and serious skull damage. We think that he may also have some internal bleeding and some possibly very serious head trauma." Carole looked at the doctor and nodded. I felt sick, I couldn't imagine Finn and Rachel being so sick, like literally life-threatening. Tears began to fall down my face but I wiped them away quickly as I was sure that Carole would start crying if she saw me start. I looked over to my dad who was sitting with his head in his hands. Carole was looking into space. Even though the doctor was still talking I could tell that no one was really listening anymore. Beside me, Blaine ran his hand through his hair, something he only did when he was really stressed or worried.

"Can we see them?" Blaine asked the doctor, worry clear in his voice. The doctor turned to him and smiled slightly.

"You can see Finn and I'm sure that Dr. Hamilton will let you see Rachel for a short time. They may even let you see the baby if your lucky." The doctor said smiling a half hearted smile. "Would you like to?"

We didn't answer but all four of us stood up and followed the doctor towards where Rachel was. I started to feel sick, not in the nauseous was but in the nervous way. The thought kept running through my head that if I saw Finn, Rach and the baby now I may never see them again, it seemed sort of like a jinx but I wanted to see them, as if in some way this may help them.

We went down several corridors until we got to a small private room. There were two windows on either side of the door but the blinds were shut so we couldn't see inside.

"I'll give you guys some time." The doctor said. He turned and walked back down the corridor. Blaine opened the door slowly. The four of us all walked into the room and were all shocked with what we saw. Rachel was lying in the big hospital bed with wires and UV's attached to every inch of her. The huge bed made her look even smaller and more fragile. She looked so helpless. She had cuts all over her arms and face , bruises were beginning to form on her face, neck and arms and she had an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Seeing her like this made me cry, she was normally so lively and loud and now she was silent and still, horribly still. Tears started to fall down my face and I began to sob. Blaine pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back. He kissed my forehead. We stood in silence for a moment while I sobbed into his neck. I pulled away from Blaine and looked at Rachel again, I stood there for a moment then I pulled up a chair and sat next to here bed. I held her hand in both of mine, it was so limp. Blaine pulled up a chair and sat next to me. I let go of Rachel's hand and sobbed into Blaine's shoulder.

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much 4 reading and thank you all so much for alerting and adding this story, it is very much appreciated!**

**Hope u enjoyed this!**

**Reviews are very well recieved!**

**THANKX!**

**Kate x  
**


	5. Happier Days

**A/N- So sorry guys 4 the wait, i just couldn't get into writing this chapter and i had no idea what was gonna happen! Plz read and REVIEW!**

**This chapter is a bit of sentiment and a bit deeper. More thinking involved and more feelings. I wanted 2 explore Blaine's POV because I think that he is a very interesting character who is kinda underrated and he is very selfless!**

**Hope You like it! xx  
**

**Blaine's POV**

I sat, right outside Rachel's hospital room, with my head falling against the wall behind me and my eyes squeezed shut. I had one memory going over and over in my head, like it was on replay: Thanksgiving last year, when Finn and Rachel had announced that they were going to have a baby. Everyone had been so happy, especially Finn and Rachel, so excited. Finn hadn't stopped smiling for a week after that, Rachel had, when she started having morning sickness. I smiled slightly to myself as I remembered her complaining every morning without exception. I opened my eyes and put my head in my hands. Finn had been so excited about becoming a dad, he had already bought everything for the baby and it was already at their apartment, I'd never seen him be more prepared for anything. Rachel had told me that she had always wanted a baby, she had told me that she couldn't wait and that she was 100% sure that Finn was gonna be an amazing father, something he had already proved. I ran my hand through my hair. I could feel my eyes beginning to sting, I knew I would start to cry. I couldn't cry today, not with Kurt here, not with Kurt like this. I had to be strong and look after Kurt, he needed me more than ever.

So many things were running through my head: Rachel, Finn, the baby, Kurt, Carole, Burt. I couldn't think straight, my head was spinning. I heard a door shut in front of me, the door to Rachel's room, and I looked up. Kurt stood there, his eyes red.  
"Are you okay?" Kurt asked me. "You've been out here for a while." I almost laughed at his question. It was so ironic, so typically Kurt, so selfless. He's practically dying inside and he asks if I'm okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wanted some air is all." I said smiling (a probably totally unconvincing smile.) Kurt nodded in response. Kurt looked like he was about to burst into tears again so I stood up from my chair and pulled him into a hug. He broke down and started to sob into my neck. I rubbed his back and tried not to cry too. Kurt needed me now, I couldn't loose it. I wanted nothing more than to cry and cry until I couldn't cry any longer but I knew that I had to stay strong, for Kurt. I pressed a kiss to Kurt's hair as he continued to cry, not saying a word. Kurt had always been so brave, even in high school, he hated people seeing him upset. He had probably left Rachel's room because he knew that if he stayed in there much longer he would break down and he felt that he couldn't do that in front of Burt and Carole. Kurt had always been a stronger and better person than me, no matter how much crap he faced in his life. He had had so many awful things happen to him, so many tears shed. I was probably one of the few people that Kurt truly opened up to. He wasn't afraid to tell me how he felt or show me if he was upset. He continued to sob into my neck. I shut my eyes for a moment and thought about a happier time.

* * *

"_Baby your not alone,_

_Cause your here with me,_

_And nothings ever gonna bring us down,_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you,_

_And you know it's true,_

_It don't matter what'll come to be,_

_Our love is all we need to make it through"_

I finished singing, I played the ending on the piano and looked over at Kurt, who was sitting on the couch with Finn and Rachel.

"So, what did you think?" I asked, smiling at their expressions. Rachel looked like she was about to cry, but she was grinning.

"It's really beautiful Blaine." She said. I grinned at her. "No doubt who you wrote it for though." She added playfully. She nudged Kurt with her elbow, grinning at him. Kurt rolled his eyes at her.

"Kurt c'mon it was so sweet." She said playfully. She ruffled his hair. Rachel, Finn and I laughed as Kurt dived off the couch to escape Rachel's taunts.

"Seriously, dude, it was awesome. You could be going places." Finn said as he put his hand out.

"Thanks Finn." I said as I bumped my fist against his.

"Kurt's very lucky to have you Blaine. Even if he doesn't realize it." She said, knowing that Kurt was still in ear-shot.

"Hey," Kurt said in defense as he emerged from behind the couch. "I do appreciate Blaine and I do realize how lucky I am to have him." I laughed at how mad he seemed. Rachel held up her hands in surrender.

"Fine, okay. It just doesn't seem like it sometimes." She said winking at me. I laughed as Kurt grabbed a cushion from the couch and playfully threw it at her. Rachel threw it back and before we knew it we were all involved in a full-scale pillow fight, like we were eight years old again.

* * *

We all collapsed onto the couch, laughing. Apart from when I was on stage these were the happiest memories I had. I laughed as Kurt rested his head on my chest. He glanced up at me.

"I really liked the song by the way." He murmured. I grinned at him as I lent down and kissed him.

"Ew, PDA guys." Finn said laughing. I pulled away from Kurt and glared at Finn.

"You can talk Hudson," I said mockingly. "You make out with Rachel in public, pretty much constantly and anyway this isn't public so it doesn't count." Finn grinned and playfully punched my arm. Rachel was lying with her head in Finn's lap and Finn was stroking her hair. I smiled at how happy they both looked. I looked down out at Kurt, who still had his head rested on my chest. I smiled at how happy he looked too. Those were the times without worry or sorrow.

I sighed to myself as I remembered how happy everyone had been. I could feel Kurt sobbing against my shoulder. I could hear Burt and Carole talking in Rachel's hospital room, Carole's voice shaky. I kissed Kurt's hair again and I began to sing to him quietly.

"_Baby your not alone,_

_Cause your here with me,_

_And nothings ever gonna bring us down,_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you,_

_And you know it's true,_

_It don't matter what'll come to be,_

_Our love is all we need to make it through."_

**So not much happened in that chapter, sorry. Just wanted to have a Blaine chapter and to have him thinking about stuff. And to see how such a situation could effect others relationships (not just Finn and Rachel) but Kurt and Blaine too. Just wanted to focus on Blaine and Kurt for a bit! I hope u liked it! Song is 'Not Alone' by Darren Criss! **

**Thanks 4 reading guys! **

**I hope 2 update sooner this time! But I need ideas guys coz i don't actually have any idea whats gonna happen! So please PM me or review with ideas! Thanks!  
**

**Hope you liked it! **

**PLZ REVIEW!  
**


End file.
